<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Avengers: Age Of Ultron- Rewritten by MisangleTylier87</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504946">Avengers: Age Of Ultron- Rewritten</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisangleTylier87/pseuds/MisangleTylier87'>MisangleTylier87</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Avengers: Age Of Ultron- I Can't Stay Away (Rewritten) Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Eventual Romance, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Gen, Idiots in Love, Infinity Gems, Infinity Stone Soul World (Marvel), M/M, Multi, Other, Sentient Infinity Stones (Marvel), Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:21:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisangleTylier87/pseuds/MisangleTylier87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With the alternate ending, and more of Carter's back story.</p><p> </p><p>     Carter Stewart, 21. Sassy, Smart Ass, Hacker. Also clint's wife Laura's adopted, sister. And it all changes, when she meets a silver head speedster. Pietro Maximoff.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Pietro Maximoff, James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), Jane Foster/Thor, Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, Pietro Maximoff/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Avengers: Age Of Ultron- I Can't Stay Away (Rewritten) Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1: The Avengers Meet The Maximoff Twins</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>      Pietro and Wanda knew something was wrong. They reached<br/>for each other's hands, wondering what they should do. All around them, alarms and sirens blared. Explosions could be heard from the outside the leviathan chambers. Soldiers ran to take defensive positions. Before the twins a few feet away stood Loki's Scepter, the gem within it made a crackling sound. Wanda tilted her head to the left watching as the blue energy flowed from the gems core.</p><p> Just outside, The Avengers charged through the snowy forest toward the compound that held their target. Just at the edge of the city known as Sokovia. Enemy soldiers fired at them. Clint aka Hawkeye located one of the outside bases. Firing three arrows hitting all three targets, before sending one last explosive arrow. Destroying the base completely. <br/>  At the same time, a few miles away. Thor smashed another gunner's base with his hammer. The soldiers that were inside tumbled out. While a few others that were in the tree came falling from above. <br/>  All the while Hulk took out the heavy equipment, smashing a tank into pieces. Just as Tony Zoom overhead, crashing into an invisible energy shield. That was protecting the Hydra compound. "Shit.!" Tony swore, as he ricocheted back from the force of the energy field. Not a moment later Cap could be heard through the team's earpieces saying. <br/>     "Language.!"<br/>        Tony momentarily ignored Cap as JARVIS was displaying information to Tony through his helmet. “It appears the central building is protected by some kind of energy shield. Strucker’s use of alien technology is well beyond that of any other HYDRA base we’ve taken down before.”</p><p>      “Loki’s scepter must be in there,” Thor said. “Strucker couldn’t have mounted this defense without it. At long last…” Thor continued. “AT long last is lasting a little long, boys,” Nat commented. “Yeah,” Clint confirmed from behind a tree, picking off HYDRA soldiers one by one. “I think we’re losing the element of surprise.”<br/>    Soldiers poured out of the base, lining the exterior walls and counter attacking. The Avengers were closer to accomplishing their mission.</p><p> On the other side of the compound a few miles away was the city. Tony aka Iron man soared over the HYDRA base. Still Tony couldn’t get through the energy shield protecting the main source. But the soldiers that stood near the walls were outside of the shield. Tony thought for a moment, before firing repulsor beams at the soldiers. Some dodged and returned fire, some of them even had Chitauri weapons.<br/> Deep in the forest, racing towards the base, the rest of The Avengers fought Strucker’s troops. Captain America skidded to a halt on his motorcycle and threw it at a jeep. The jeep swerved and crashed into a tree.</p><p>     Inside the HYDRA base, Baron Strucker strode through the command center, looking for an officer on duty. “Who gave the order to attack.?” The soldier nearest to him stammered, “Uh-um, Strucker, it’s...it’s the Avengers.”<br/> Another soldier, more calmly added, “They landed in the far woods. The perimeter guard panicked.”</p><p>   “They have to be after the scepter,” Strucker said. “Can we hold them.?” Strucker asked. “They’re the Avengers.!” the first soldier said, as if he couldn’t believe the question.</p><p> The Avengers, Strucker thought. Everyone fears them. “Deploy the rest of the tanks,” he ordered a waiting officer. “Concentrate fire on the weak ones.” Strucker turned to a scientist that was accompanying him, Dr. List. “Everything we’ve accomplished...we’re on the verge of our greatest breakthrough.!”</p><p>    “Then let’s show them what we’ve accomplished,” Dr. List answered smoothly, smirking to himself.<br/>   “Send out the twins.”<br/>   “It’s too soon.<br/>   “It’s what they signed up for,” Dr. List pointed out. Strucker shook his head, watching the soldiers deploy out of the command center. “My men can hold them,” Strucker said.<br/> A heavy Chitauri gun fired at Iron Man, missing him and destroying a building in Sokovia that was just over the hill. “Sir, the city is taking fire,” Jarvis said. “Strucker’s not going to worry about civilian casualties,” Tony said. “Send in the Iron Legion.” The Iron Legion was a squadron of remotely operated Iron Man armored suits.</p><p> They landed in different parts of Sokovia. “Please return to your  homes,” one said. “We will do our best to ensure your safety during this engagement.” In another part of the city, another Iron Legionnaire broadcast its recorded speech. “This quadrant is unsafe. Please back away. We wish to avoid collateral damage and will inform you when the current conflict is resolved. We are here to help.”<br/>   Not all the Sokovians loved the Avengers. One of them threw a bottle of acid at the Iron Legionnaire. It smashed on the legionnaire’s mask, melting partway through it. Tony got a damage report from the legionnaire. What ingrants, he thought. As he dodged incoming fire and decided the legionnaires were on their own.<br/> Strucker rallied his troops, knowing the Avengers would eventually breach the base's defenses. “Once again, the West brings violence to your country! Your homes! But they will learn the price of their arrogance! We will not yield. The Americans send their circus freaks to test us, and we will send them back in bags! No surrender!”<br/> The men cheered as Strucker turned and whispered to Dr. List. “I’m going to surrender. Delete everything. If we give the Avengers the scepter, they may not look too far into what we’ve been doing with it.”</p><p> “But the twins,” Dr. List protested.<br/>  “They’re not ready to take on” Dr. List pointed. “No, I mean...the twins.” Strucker turned to see where Dr. List was pointing. A moment ago, the twins had been waiting, together as always, near the scepter in the shadowed corner of the room. Now they were gone.<br/>Hawkeye dodged the crackling blue beams of the Chitauri weapons, Finding cover behind a tree. He rolled out and fired at one of the defending gunners. But the arrow disappeared. What the hell-? Clint thought as he drew his bow again and was about to let it fly when something hit him hard. Causing him to fly back into the closest tree. Clint got up ready for a fight, and for a split second a young man appeared in front of him, wearing what looked like a black zip up jacket, with white on the sleeves, and a pair of black pants and hair like a silver fox.<br/> The young man held up Clint’s arrow. “You didn’t see that coming.?” he said mockingly. Then, before Clint could respond, the young man had vanished. No, not vanished. Ran at an incredible speed. For just a moment, Clint had seen him start to move. When a blast tore through his side. Clint screams out in pain as he flies into the hard snow covered forest floor.<br/>  “CLINT.!”  Nat called out to him, as she ran towards him. “Clint’s hit.” Nat said through the com.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Fast & The Furious</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Captain America ran to Clint’s aid and was knocked out of the way, slamming into a tree trunk. Cap looked around and called out, “We’ve got an Enhanced in the field.!” That was their term for other people like the Avengers, who had some kind of powers unknown to regular humans. Nat got to Clint’s side first. “Can someone take out that bunker.?” Nat asked, ducking away from incoming fire. The Hulk was the first to respond, plowing through the bunker and destroying it. “Thank you,” Nat said. She looked down at Clint’s wound. It was bad.</p><p>   “Stark, we really need to get inside.” Cap said. The invisible shield was holding them up, and they still didn’t know where the Enhanced was or what he could do. “I’m closing in,” Tony muttered, as he got knocked off balance by Chitauri beam. “Jarvis, am I closing in.? You see a power source for that shield.?” He landed on the outside wall of the compound, knocking soldiers away as Jarvis responded. “There’s a dense particle wave below the north tower.”<br/>“Great,” Tony smirked, as he fired repulsors down a narrow alley, blasting open a gate. “I want to poke it with something.” Taking to the air again, he concentrated his fire on the shield in that area. A crack started to appear as the shield began to weaken. A hole now getting bigger and bigger until the shield was finally gone.</p><p> They were through.!</p><p>“Drawbridge is down people.!” Tony called out to the others. Cap nodded in confirmation towards Thor, who was finishing off the closest soldiers. “The Enhanced.?” Thor asked, looking towards Cap now. “He’s a blur,” Cap said. “All the new players we’ve faced, I’ve never seen this.” Cap scanned the area of the woods the two stood in. “Actually, I still haven’t.” <br/>“Clint’s hit pretty bad, guys,” Nat said over their coms. “We’re gonna need evac.”</p><p> More tanks approached as more soldiers started to pour out of the base's exposed gate. “I’ll get Barton to the jet,” Thor said. “The sooner we’re gone the better. You and Stark secure the scepter.” <br/> “Copy that,” Cap said. Soldiers charged out from their cover, with a tank coming up behind them. All of them were in a single line because of how thick the forest was in their area. “It’s like they’re lining up,” Thor said. Cap knew what he was getting at. “Well, they’re excited,” he said.<br/> Cap held out his shield, while Thor swung Mjolnir against it, sending a shock wave down the path of the soldiers, scattering them across the forest floor, while destroying the tank in the process. They’ve practiced that move for a few months now. They both grinned at each other, finally seeing their move in action.</p><p>   Thor began spinning his hammer, getting ready to take off. “Find the scepter.!” he called out to Cap as he flew off. “And for God’s sake, watch your language.” Tony added through the intercom. Cap shook his head at Stark’s comment, before taking off the Strucker’s main base. “That’s not going away anytime soon.” Cap said, smiling to himself.<br/>With the shield down, Tony could fly straight through one of the compound’s large windows. Straight into what appeared to be the command center. The soldiers inside fired everything they had immediately at Tony, but the bullets just bounced off Tony’s Iron suit. “Let’s talk this over,” Tony said, holding up his arms...firing energy blasts at every soldier taking most if not all out.<br/>    Tony nodded to himself, surveying what he had done. “Good talk.” Most of the soldiers weren’t in any shape to reply, but one of them groaned. “No it wasn’t.”<br/>Grinning Tony moved deeper into the room. He found a scientist busy at a computer terminal in another room. Tony shot a sleeping tranquilizer into the man's shoulder. A few seconds passed before the man fell to the ground unconscious. Tony then looked to the computer, opening his Iron Man suit and stepping out.</p><p>  “Sentry mode,” Tony muttered. <br/>Pulling out a small device and setting it next to the computer. The small device then lit up as it started copying all the data from the terminal. “Okay, Jarvis you know I want it all. Make sure you copy Hill at HQ.<br/> Just outside of the base, two legionnaires carried Clint on a stretcher as Natasha watched. “We’re all locked down out here.” She said. The rest of the soldiers were surrendering, with Thor making sure they didn’t get any ideas about further resistance. Hearing this Cap headed inside, while telling Nat to get to Banner saying. </p><p> “It’s time for a lullaby.”</p><p>The Hulk was a powerful ally, but he could also be dangerous. Nat had the best rapport with him and was the best at getting him to turn back into Bruce Banner. Back at the computer terminal, Tony was looking around. “He’s got to be hiding more than data,” Tony muttered to himself. “Jarvis, give me an IR scan.” Tony hoped as he waited Jarvis scan could find something, he couldn’t see. </p><p>“The wall to your left,” Jarvis said. “I’m reading steel reinforcement...and an air current.” Tony looked more closely at the wall. There was a tiny line in the wall. Tony followed it with his fingertips, looking…  “Please be a secret door, please be a secret door…”</p><p>    With a click, the door slides open.<br/> “Yay,” Tony exclaimed smiling to himself. On the other side of the doorway was a long, dark stairway, Tony headed down.</p><p>Nat on the other hand found the Hulk tearing apart the remains of an enemy tank. She approached carefully and sat where he could see her. “Hey big guy,” She said. “Sun’s getting real low.” The Hulk stopped what he was doing and scowled at her. She held out one hand, palm up. Hulk hesitated, then did the same. Natasha ran her fingers softly over his palm and up the inside of his wrist.<br/>She felt the tensions simmering in every fiber of the Hulk’s muscles. He sighed and pulled away from her, walking slowly- as his change started. He shrank and the green color vanished from his skin. By the time he reached the other side of the clearing from the destroyed tank, he was Bruce Banner again. Staring into space as he recovered from the change. Nat found a blanket and put it over him. She was the only one out of the Avengers that could change him back.</p><p>  And it had started to mean a lot to her. Some of the things he’d done while he was the Hulk still haunted Bruce. And it made Natasha feel better to know he trusted her. She waited with him and also for word from the compound.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Cap punched his way through the compound, until he caught Strucker trying to escape deeper into the maze of passages and rooms. “Baron Strucker,” Cap said. “HYDRA’s number one thug.”<br/>“Technically, I’m a thug for S.H.I.E.L.D.,” Strucker said. “Well, then, technically you’re unemployed,” Cap shot back. “Where’s Loki’s scepter.?”<br/>“Don’t worry, I’ll give you the precious scepter. I know when I’m beat. You’ll mention how I cooperated, I hope.?”<br/>“I’ll put it right under ‘illegal human experimentation,” Cap said, referring to the Enhanced they had seen outside. “How many are there.?” Strucker was looking over his shoulder, a sudden smile on his face. Cap turned to see a young woman coming out of the shadows. She was slim and alluring, but also strange, her eyes wide and not quite focused on him. There was definitely something off about her. He had just completed that thought when she flicked her wrist and sent him flying without even touching him.<br/>He rolled down a flight of stairs, his shield absorbing some of the impact. By the time he’d gotten to his feet and raced back into the room, she was already gone.</p><p>        “We’ve got a second Enhanced,” he warned the team. “Female. Do not engage.” Strucker was gloating. “You’re going to have to move faster than that if-” At this Cap was out of patience. He knocked Strucker into the wall and considered what to do next.</p><p> </p><p>Coming out of the tunnel at the bottom of the secret staircase, Tony Stark found himself in an enormous chamber littered with equipment. He was still taking it all in, when Cap’s voice came over the com. “Guy’s, I’ve got Strucker.”</p><p> “Yeah,” Tony said. “I got...something bigger.”<br/>Suspended from the ceiling was a Chitauri Leviathan. The last time Tony had seen one of them, it had been trying to destroy New York City. He looked up at it, before focusing on the lab equipment again. There were prototype weapons, some robotic components, strange biotech assemblies...it would take him some time to figure out what all it was.<br/>And there, set on a pedestal a few feet away, was Loki’s scepter. “Thor,” Tony said through the com. “I got eyes on the prize.” Tony started towards the scepter, looking closely at it to see if they defended it in some way. He was so focused on it that he never saw the young woman come up next to him. Whispering in his ear, as red energy surged from her hands, flowing straight into Tony’s mind.</p><p> Tony turned and saw the Leviathan, whole and roaring over him. He was in an alien landscape, the sky overhead thick with stars. There were bodies everywhere, soldiers in strange uniforms...and the Avengers. Thor, Black Widow, the Hulk, Captain America. All dead. Cap was the closet. Still eyeing the Leviathan, Tony knelt to see if Cap still bore any signs of life- and Cap’s arm shot out! Grabbing Tony’s arm. “You could have saved us. Why.? Why didn’t you do more.? You could have- Saved..” Cap’s hand fell away, as he died.<br/> Tony looked back up to the sky, seeing not one but ten Leviathan’s. Then hundreds, surrounded by an endless fleet of alien vessels, all lifting off from this dead planet. Now heading for Earth, which hung like a shining blue marble in distant space... </p><p>Tony snapped out of it, dropping to his knees, sweat pouring down his face from the intensity of the vision. What had happened to him.? Must have been a flashback from the Battle of New York. He looked back to the scepter. All their problems had started there, and once the Avengers had the scepter, those problems would be over. Tony reached out and took Loki’s scepter.<br/> From the shadows, the twins watched. “We’re just going to let him take it.?” the man asked quietly.  His sister nodded, a wicked smile on her face. </p><p>She had a plan.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>